


Living On

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: K'lon and S'gor meet after.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Living On

Putting their lives back in order was hard in ways few of them had suspected. Yes, there was the difficulty of filling the holes left by those who had died.

What no one was really prepared for, not even in the Weyrs, where outliving wingmates was a constant risk, was the difficulty of having lived where so many had died.

The first time K'lon encountered S'gor rammed that lesson home in ways that were nothing like facing the survivors in the Holds and Halls.

"I…"

S'gor swallowed hard, and then reached out with both hands, clasping K'lon's arms.

"He would not have had it any other way, K'lon," the bereaved green rider said. "He was a healer, always was meant to be one. He could not have turned away from you even if we had known how deadly it could be."

K'lon shifted his arms to lock onto S'gor's forearms in turn. "I still feel as if I cost you his presence," he choked out.

S'gor shook his head, fierce and strong in the moment, even with all the pain there. "Berchar lives on. In you, and every rider he healed, every child he delivered. Accept that, and move forward."


End file.
